Five Nights at Freddy's: Mistakes lead to Consequences
by Jonathan112
Summary: Mistakes lead to consequences and sometimes, those lead to mistakes. Not every mistake is small and not all are clean. Contains blood, gore, death, language and a lot of non-canonical stuff and so, is rated M. Don't like, don't read. (reworked description)
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: This is a alternate version of my FNAF universe from my Tails the Machine story. In other words, this is what happens if TD didn't help stop evil Golden Freddy. This story also goes more in-depth on my theory. If you go with prior knowledge of the Five Nights at Freddy's universe only, this story is not for you. Expect blood, gore and some language.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

Fazbear's Pizzeria; Day Shift...

A man with purple skin, black hair, and green eyes wearing a purple guard uniform is seen holding a golden bear head with a blue hat on its head with a puzzled look on his face.

"Why do I have to wear Golden Freddy's suit?" said the man in confusion to his boss as he held the head, the suit nearby.

"Because, we're working on his endoskeleton and we need someone to wear the suit while he's under maintenance. You're the only one tall enough here to wear his suit Tim." said Tim's boss in a slightly annoyed tone.

"Seriously? I have to wear it because I'm the only one tall enough to wear his suit?"

"Would you stop calling it a "him"? It's a stupid machine."

"Yeah, well, he seems a bit too human to me."

"Just put the suit on and do his job."

"Fine."

Tim puts the suit on and then the mask.

"Wow...this suit is really stiff." said Tim as he stiffly moved his arms.

"What did you expect? The thing's suit to be mobile?"

"Not really but I didn't expect it to be this stiff."

"Just get your job done."

"Alright, alright. Jeez. Thought this place was supposed to be a fun place for kids."

Tim slowly makes his way towards Golden Freddy's stage and once there...he realizes its two hours before opening and he removes the head and grumbles under his breath before removing the suit and setting it down on stage before sitting down in a nearby chair. He jumps when a nearby phone begins ringing and he gets up and answers it.

"H-hello?" said Tim as he had never heard of someone calling the place at six in the morning before.

"Hello. Enjoying the job?" came a voice that sounded familiar but also didn't at the same time.

"Y-yeah, I guess. If you exclude how mean the higher-ups can be. I'm the only one who, supposedly, can wear Golden Freddy's suit but I'm not that great of an actor."

"Oh, I'm sure you'll do fine."

"Why are you so cheery?"

"I'm always cheery. It's my job. Good luck with my suit Tim."

Tim is about to ask what the guy on the phone meant but a click is heard followed by dial tone and Tim hangs up and walks back over to Golden Freddy's suit, unaware that the phone he had answered...wasn't plugged in.

As Tim looks at the empty suit, he then looks at the three animatronics on the stage and sighs.

"Why is it that Goldy breaks down the most?" muttered Tim to himself before he got up and decided to check out the storage room.

After finding the storage Room, Tim pulls out his key ring and looks for the key to the door before finding it and unlocking the door and walking into the room. What most of the new staff didn't know, was that there were two storage rooms; one for parts for those on stage, Golden Freddy, and for the one in Pirate Cove. The second storage room was for what most believed was storing spare suits and stuff for the animatronics but in reality, it was for storing the Toy Animatronics that had supposedly gone haywire after someone messed with their systems.

Tim looked around the room before he stood over a large blue box with its lid closed and a small music box is on top of it.

"I remember this one. Freaky fellow but...he seemed like he knew a lot...which is really strange when you think about it..." muttered Tim as he picked up the music box and looked it over, "Wonder if the music box still works..."

Tim began winding the music box and three black claws lift the lid off the blue box slightly but Tim doesn't notice it and keeps winding the music box.

[FNAF 2- Music Box Theme]

"Yep. It still works." muttered Tim as he set the music box back down onto the blue box, missing the black claws by an inch with his hand and he began digging through the rest of the stuff in the room.

After digging through some stuff, he found a white fox and picked it up and began looking it over before a single eye opened on it and he jumped back, dropping the head and it hits the floor and seems to grunt in pain before it looks at him and opens its mouth, only for indistinguishable garbled static to be heard. Tim looks at it in shock before he slowly approaches it and it looks at him before a white hand pushes it off the ground and it seems to sit up and look at him more closely.

"I remember you. You were Mangle right?" said Tim as he looked at the white fox and Mangle tilts her (1) head as she looks at him and he sighs, "I bet you've been in here too long to remember me huh?"

Mangle shakes her head and holds up a small clay figurine of herself.

"Seriously? How did they let you keep it?"

Mangle shrugs before she looks behind Tim as the music box begins to wind down and she motions with one of her hands about the music box and Tim turns around and looks it over before he winds it back up again.

"So...what happened? Why were you and the other Toys supposedly scrapped?" said Tim as he turns back to Mangle only for her to be on the ceiling now and he gets slightly nervous as he had heard that she had bitten out someone's frontal lobe in the middle of the day a couple years back.

"Victim...wanted...prison..." were the only words Tim could understand through the static as Mangle lowered her head to being eye-level with him.

"I think I better get back to doing my job." said Tim as he turned to leave and as he passed the music box, a black claw grabbed him by the arm forcing him to stop and he gulped nervously as the blue box slowly opened and the animatronic inside slowly stood up and Tim was lifted off the ground by the thing's height. It was so tall, that it nearly reached the ceiling just by standing up and it lifted him up with ease and looked him over before setting him back down and slowly going back into the box, its white face sticking out of the box a bit longer before the box closed.

"O-kay...that was freaky..." muttered Tim backing out of the room slowly before he nearly jumped out of his skin when he ran into a small animatronic with tan skin, a red triangular nose, blue eyes, wearing a red and blue shirt, a red and blue beanie and holding a sign that read balloons.

"Hi..." said the animatronic and Tim quickly ran out of the room unaware of Mangle waving goodbye to him as he locked the door behind him and sat against the door.

"A hundred and seventy bucks a week (2)...I'd be better off working in a tanker factory." muttered Tim as he got up and walked towards the stage again, his heart pounding in his chest.

Looking at the time, he saw that it was nearly time to open and he sighed before he put Golden Freddy's suit back on and got into the spot Golden Freddy usually is on his stage and waited for the day to begin, his mind still stuck on the Marionette grabbing him like it did.

* * *

**END CHAPTER**

Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to read, review, follow, and/or favorite.

I take _**CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM** _only. Meaning, if you didn't like something but liked the story, be _**CONSTRUCTIVE**_ about it. Don't flame or hate review. _**CONSTRUCTIVE**_ criticism helps, _**DESTRUCTIVE**_ doesn't.

(1) I believe Mangle is female

(2) This is non-canon to the actual series, if you read Tails the Machine.

I do _**NOT**_ own the **actual** Five Nights at Freddy's franchise, only this story and theory.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes: Nothing new on ownership stuff. Disclaimers at bottom of chapter will relate to anything new in chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

One Week Later...

Tim sighed in boredom as he sat in his office, his shift being taken over by one of the more "experienced" workers at the place and so, he spent most of this break time throwing pencils at a dartboard in his office, only one of the five pencils he had with him had gotten a bull's eye on the board, the other four were either on the floor or stuck in the wall. He felt a pair of eyes on him and he looked to see a young kid, most likely four-years-old, wearing a pirate costume looking at him.

"Um...can I help you?" said Tim as he got his feet off his desk and sat up.

"Your skin is purple.(1)" said the kid tilting his head a bit as he looked at Tim.

"Did you come to point that out or make fun of me?" joked Tim with a small smile on his face as most people who came to the place or worked in the place, made fun of his purple skin and none were really nice about it, not even kids but he had gotten used to it. Heck, he had gotten used to the nickname people gave him; "Purple Guy" or just "Purple" and he never really said anything against it despite how it annoyed him.

"Why would I do that?" said the kid as he looked up at Purple.

"Most people make fun of my skin color. I don't mind it really but it gets annoying when you have to put up with it from almost everyone here."

"You don't have friends?"

"Not really."

The kid looks sad for a minute before Tim speaks up.

"You like Foxy the Pirate?" said Tim calmly.

"Yeah! He's awesome! Pirates are awesome!" said the kid jumping up and down in excitement and Tim chuckles.

"I like Foxy too. Just...something about him that's cool..."

"Hey! How bout you and me be friends?"

"Well...don't you know about stranger danger?"

"You work here? You have one of those yellow badge thingies I've seen the others wear around here. You look like a policeman. Police are people you can talk to."

"For a kid, you're pretty sharp."

"Is my hook too sharp?"

Tim chuckles as he sits back in his chair and puts his feet up again.

"Name's Tim. What's yours?"

"Luke." said the kid (2).

"Nice to meet you Luke. Got any friends here?"

"Yeah. My big brother (3) and his two friends. My brother says I shouldn't dress up like a pirate 24/7 but that's really only when I come here."

"Hmmm. Mind if I meet your brother? It's not easy working here." said Tim getting up and walking over to Luke.

"Sure! Follow me!" said Luke taking off like a comet and Tim blinks in surprise as Luke turns the corner before he can call out to him to wait up. After a bit, Luke pokes his head around the corner, "You coming?"

"Jeez kid. How are you that fast?" muttered Tim as he walked up to Luke after he snapped out of his stupor.

"I don't know." said Luke shrugging.

Luke walks so that Tim can keep up with him and after a bit, he leads Tim to the Arcade room where we see a nine-year-old boy with brown hair wearing a black t-shirt and blue jeans with brown tennis shoes playing a pinball machine. Nearby a kid with purple hair although some blonde hair is sticking out of the purple, apparently dyed, is seen counting a bunch of tickets. He's wearing a white t-shirt with black pants and black sneakers. He's about seven-years-old.

Nearby a girl with blonde hair is seen playing a skeeball machine and doing a decent job at winning. She's wearing a red t-shirt with a light light-blue jacket over the t-shirt. She's wearing blue jeans with white tennis shoes. She is six-years-old.

"How we doing with the tickets?" said the kid with the brown hair as he played the pinball machine.

"We're kind of short from what I can tell." said the kid with the purple hair as he stopped counting.

"How short?"

"How should I know?! You know how hard it is to count up one thousand tickets?!"

"Geez, calm down Buzz."

"Alright, sorry. But seriously, we're working for one thousand tickets each? That's four thousand each. We're better going for four of the smaller prizes."

"Those are cheap prizes though."

"I know but...we have a LONG ways to go Logan."

"Well, let's keep working on it. We have to get the right amount eventually."

"Yeah, in twenty years."

"Would you two stop arguing?" said the girl as she missed her throw and it hit Logan in the head, causing him to move the pinball machine and get a "TILT!" logo on it.

"Darn it!" yelled Logan as he hit his head on the machine.

"Hey big brother! I got a new friend!" said Luke running up to his brother and Tim walks behind him.

"Why does he have purple skin?" said the girl raising an eyebrow as she looked at Tim.

"Sara, don't be rude!" snapped Logan, gently elbowing her in the ribs and she yelps.

"And you shouldn't hit." said Tim pointing to a rules poster nearby with a small smile on his face and Logan huffs.

"Ha hah ha! Big brother got in trouble!" laughed Luke, pointing at his brother.

"You little twerp!"

Logan tackles Luke and begins to give him a noggie only for Buzz to give him a Wet Willy causing Logan to clutch his ear before Buzz get his ears yanked by Luke causing him to yelp. Sara rolls her eyes as the three boys fight before they're broken up by Tim.

"Alright, that's enough fighting you three. What have you got to say for yourselves?" said Tim sternly.

"Dogpile on Purple Guy!" yelled Buzz before the three tackled Tim causing him to yelp as the three dogpiled him, to be joined by Sara and he laughed before he picked up all four and pinned them to the floor before having Luke tackle him by the neck, knocking him off the others.

"You little twerps! Stop it! Hey, not there! Ha hah ha! I'm ticklish! Ha hah ha hah! Stop...ha hah ha hah...stop...hah ha hah ha hah ha hah...stop it! HA HAH HA HAH HA HAH!" laughed Tim as they began tickling him until he had tears streaming from his eyes, "When I...hah ha hah...stop laughing...ha hah ha...you four are in big trouble!"

"KEEP TICKLING HIM!" yelled Luke and they kept tickling him until he was...more purple in the face.

"STOP! I'M GONNA DIE LAUGHING!" yelled Tim as he tried to get his breath and they stop and he begins to calm down before he sits up, "Alright, you four are in so much trouble...when I call your parents."

"WHAT?!" yelled all four in shock and Tim pokes Logan in the nose.

"GOTCHA!" said Tim before he got up and took off running and they give chase, chasing him through the place and they run by Golden Freddy's stage and Golden Freddy smiles, although it doesn't look like he does.

For a year, the five become really strong friends, to the point that Tim actually helps them win tickets when they aren't there but little does anyone suspect...the good times...are about to end...

* * *

**END CHAPTER**

Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to read, review, follow and/or favorite.

(1) I have NO idea how to do little kid talk. Nothing's perfect.

(2) Child names will be made-up.

(3) If you read, Tails the Machine, you'll know which two are brothers right away. If you haven't read Tails the Machine, you'll find out eventually.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Notes: Read previous chapters for disclaimer stuff. New disclaimers will appear at end of chapter if needed.

* * *

**Chapter 3: $60,000?! ARE YOU NUTS?!**

One Year (1), Two Months, Seven Weeks Later...

Tim sat at his desk in his house, his head in his hands as he thought about what had happened earlier that day. The bigwigs are Fazbear Entertainment had asked him to create a design for a possible new animatronic and well...he had wasted sixty thousand dollars on the design. They hated his design and had cut his wages to eighty dollars a week along with threatening to fire him should he ever make such a horrible design again. That had been only the tip of the Iceberg though. His four new friends' parents had found out about him and told the kids they couldn't hang out with him anymore as his purple skin might have been contagious.

Contagious?! It was just a skin condition that he had been born with! It wasn't his fault he was purple! He slammed his fist on his desk and got up and stormed out of his house and headed for the local park as it rained overhead. He had checked the weather and it was supposed to rain all week. Good. The rain reflected his mood, depressed and disappointed.

After coming to the park, he sat down on a park bench under a small roofed building, protecting him from the rain and all that was on his mind was how the company had done that shit to him. Seriously, you don't just do that to a guy who works really hard on a project given to him! He grunted in anger and leaned against the back of the bench in anger and sighed, closing his eyes for a moment.

Footsteps approach before he hears someone sit down on the bench and he opens his eyes and sees a man wearing a black jacket with camo cargo pants and black sneakers. His red hair is hanging over most of his face, preventing Tim from getting a good look at his face.

"Horrible day isn't it?" said the man nonchalantly, like he was used to rain. He took a drink from the coffee canteen mug he had.

"Tell me about it. Stupid company made me waste sixty thousand dollars for a design they rejected! Then they cut my wages and threatened to fire me if I made another "horrible design"!" said Tim, anger lacing his voice and he hears the man next to him spit out his coffee.

"SIXTY THOUSAND DOLLARS?! ARE YOU NUTS?!" said the man turning to face Tim, revealing a yellow eye along with razor sharp teeth visible inside his mouth and a red goatee on his chin.

"On top of that, the parents of these kids I'm friends with forbid them from talking to me at my job because of my skin condition. Not my fault I'm purple! I was born purple! It's not contagious!"

The red-haired man thinks for a moment.

"What company do you work for?" said the man raising a red eyebrow.

"Fazbear Entertainment." said Tim crossing his arms in annoyance.

"Sounds like we both have a bone to pick with the company."

"What?"

"I was fired from the company for no reason. Said I was "too creepy" to be around children. Load of bullshit is what it is!" said the man angrily, clenching the canteen tightly.

"And what do you propose we do? Hurt the company?"

The man nods.

"Just what do you have in mind?"

"Oh just trust me. It WILL hurt the company. Badly."

"I don't know..."

"Do you really want them to get away with being jerks to you?"

"Not really..."

"Then let's shake on it...partner." said the man extending a hand for Tim and Tim looks reluctant before he takes the man's hand and shakes it.

"So, when do you work?"

"Tomorrow. Starting at six." said Tim.

"Wow! That early? Hmmm. I'll meet you at noon."

"Alright."

The man gets up and begins to leave but Purple stops him.

"What's your name?"

"Just call me "Scary"."

"O-kay...why such a...odd name?"

"I was born with it. My full name is kind of stupid so I just go with my first name or my first-middle name."

"You have two middle names?"

"Yeah. It's kind of stupid. I don't know what my parents were thinking. Well, see ya tomorrow and trust me pal, the company WON'T recover from this little plan." said Scary walking away and Purple thinks before he leaves and heads for home. His mind stuck on that guy's appearance. It unnerved him.

* * *

**END CHAPTER**

Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to read, review, follow and/or favorite.

"Scary" belongs to me and a friend. If you've read my other stories, you should know him, if not...not spoiling anything.

(1) Set after previous chapter, not TWO years later.

Also, sorry this chapter is shorter than the last two.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Notes: Read previous chapters on disclaimer stuff please. New disclaimers will be listed at the end of the chapter for new stuff.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

The next day...

A man wearing a demonic-looking mask is seen sneaking into the pizzeria before its open and he winds up in a back room where they keep the spare parts and spare suits and he thinks before he puts on a golden bear suit before gagging inside it.

"Oh who forgot to clean this suit! It smells like Limburger Cheese in here! Gah!" said the man as the suit stunk like Limburger cheese, making his nose sting and eyes water. He slowly gets used to the smell and his eyes stop watering as his nose stops stinging, "This company really sucks if they can't keep a spare suit clean!"

He silently makes his way out of the room and goes into hiding unaware of a tall black figure silently watching him from the shadows.

* * *

11:50AM...

Tim looks at his wristwatch nervously and he begins thinking frantically before he heads to find his friends and finds them in the arcade room, like usual and he slowly walks up to them.

"Hey Tim." said Logan, now ten-years-old.

"Hey guys. Listen, there's a surprise out back for you guys from me. Why'd I put it out back? Your parents don't like me hanging out with you, so I put it out there for you guys. Hurry before your parents see me talking with you now." said Tim and the four quickly run towards the back and Tim sighs in relief unaware of another Golden Freddy heading out back.

* * *

1PM...

Tim is becoming frantic, but doesn't let it show much, as he looks at his wristwatch. His partner had said noon. IT WAS AN HOUR PAST NOON! He walked up to Golden Freddy's stage and noticed that the Golden Bear was gone but his microphone was still on stage when a chill went up his spine and he looked outside and he felt like something bad was happening. Something pushed him to check outside and he opened the back door and lightning flashed revealing a grizzly sight and his eyes widened in horror.

On the ground, in a pool of their own blood were three of the four kids, dead. Their throats had been slit and knives had also been stabbed through their hearts. He looked around to find the fourth nowhere to be seen before he heard metal hit concrete and he turned to see Luke running from a man wearing Golden Freddy's spare suit and wielding a claymore and trying to hit the five-year-old pirate fan but missing due to the kid's insane speed.

"HOLD STILL YOU LITTLE BRAT!" yelled the man as he swung his sword, and got it stuck in a nearby brick wall before he growled and pulled out a meat cleaver and advanced on the now cornered Luke and raised his blade.

Shaking himself out of his stupor, Tim pulls the Combat Knife out of its sheathe under his pant leg and charges the man, blocking the meat cleaver with it.

"You think you can save that little brat?" said the man in disbelief as he pressed against Tim's block.

"I can sure as hell try." growled Tim as he pushed against the meat cleaver with his block.

"You can't save him." said the man before broke the block, knocking Tim off balance before the man slashes him across the face with the meat cleaver, the blade cutting through the flesh over his left eye and causing Tim to scream in pain and clutch the eye as blood flowed from the wound, "Pathetic."

Tim is kicked aside, his head hitting the brick wall hard and causing it to ring and he begins to lose consciousness. The last thing he sees is Luke trying to run by the man only to get grabbed by the back of his collar and pulled back and blood splatters against the nearby wall and the kid's hook hand hits the ground and the toy hook falls off.

_'I'm sorry' _thought Tim as he lost consciousness.

The man puts his meat cleaver away and removes the Golden Freddy head.

"This was too easy. Oh, and don't worry partner, like I said, the place will never recover from this." said the man as he laughed and removed the rest of the suit before he thought for a moment and picks up Tim and throws him in a dumpster a few feet away before throwing in the man's combat knife, making sure not to hit him.

"There. This was a discrimination job not a blame fest." said Scary as he began walking away in the rain, the blood washing off his mask as it rained. He is unaware of a Golden Figure having watched Luke get killed and was now walking towards the bodies.

The golden figure was Golden Freddy and a poster of him is seen near the back door but the picture looks edited, like there was supposed to be someone else with him in the photo. He looks down at the bodies sadly before he picks the bodies up and seems to teleport to the basement.

* * *

6PM...

The place closes with a dark cloud hanging over it and that dark cloud...turns into a raging thunderstorm as the years go on...

* * *

**END CHAPTER**

Sorry on this being short like chapter 3.

Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to read, review, follow and/or favorite.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Notes: Again, read previous chapters and I'm sure you know how the disclaimers work by now.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

The next day...

Tim clutched his head as he began to come to and he moved to get up only to hit his head on the lid of the dumpster and he groaned as his head was ringing again. He then yelped as he felt something cut his palm and he looked to see his combat knife next to him and the cut wasn't deep. He picked up his knife and he opened up the dumpster and saw that the bodies of the four kids were gone along with most of the blood. He figured the police must have moved the bodies already and looked away from the blood. He climbed out of the dumpster and began walking away from the area before he felt his face and it felt...off...one of his eyes being closed didn't help and he began walking home in the rain.

The rain hid the tears falling down his face as he walked.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Golden Freddy finishes up with what he's working on and thinks on what he's about to do before silently nodding to himself and motions to the tall black figure across the room who lifts up his claws and puts them over the bodies. After a bit, four souls float out of the bodies and the tall black figure grabs them and walks over to the four deactivated animatronics nearby.

The figure holds up a brown-colored soul and places it into a brown bear animatronic with a black hat and black bow tie. The figure holds up the purple-colored soul next and places it into a purple bunny animatronic with a guitar and red bow tie on its chest. He then places the yellow soul into a yellow chicken animatronic holding a cupcake and wearing a bib that read "LET'S EAT!" on it. He looks at the final soul and places it into a rusty-brown fox with a hook for a hand and wearing tattered tan leather pants. One of the fox's eyes is covered with a eye-patch.

The figure then leaves the room and Golden Freddy waits before the four's eyes begin to open.

"W...what...what happened?" said Buzz before he noticed his voice had changed and he holds a hand to his face and sees a big purple hand and his eyes widen, "WHAT HAPPENED TO ME?!"

The four look themselves over and panic, the only one not panicking is Logan but he's still in shock, his mouth wide open.

"I'm sorry. It was the only way to save you." said Goldy(1) as he stepped forward.

"What...what happened? Last thing I remember is going out back...and then...nothing." said Logan as he looked at his hands.

"A monster killed you. Wearing my spare suit. I couldn't do anything as he was beyond my reach. Tim tried to save you, or at least Luke but he couldn't."

"Whose...whose Tim?" said Luke unsteadily and Goldy sighs.

"He was a friend of yours. Now...I suppose you're wondering why you're the animatronics here?"

The four nod.

"Well...your bodies were dead but your souls were still alive. I had...a friend...help me get you new bodies."

"Are...are we stuck like this?" said Sara slowly.

"I'm sorry but yes. I plan to help you guys out along the way to adjust to your new lives." said Goldy, his eyes showing nothing but truth.

"Why are you so human-like?" said Logan.

"I was designed to be. Along with another before...before they scrapped him." said Goldy, thinking on his lost friend from an age long past.

"So...so...what do we do now?" said Logan.

"Well...for one...learn to walk around in those new bodies. That means learning how to move your arms and fingers."

The four face-plant onto the floor and Goldy sighs.

"This...is going to be harder than I thought." muttered Goldy before he helped the four back onto their feet.

* * *

Seven Weeks Later; Tim's House...

Tim looked over the reply he had gotten from the company about his resignation letter.

_"Dear Tim "the Purple Guy",_

_We are sad to hear that you are leaving Fazbear Entertainment. In this letter we have enclosed your last check along with a retirement check. We are also giving you the status of Employee of the Year for your hard work excluding your rejected animatronic design. You will be missed here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria and your face will be remembered for years to come here. We are also allowing you to keep your guard uniform to do as you see fit with it._

_Sincerely,_

_The Management"_

Tim looks at the letter in disbelief, his eyes showing no emotion but his mouth was turned into a big smile, almost like a "troll face" smile. He had talked to a doctor about his face and had found that the cut had actually severed some of his facial nerves and he would slowly smile until he "looked like a creep", was the nice way the doctor had told him. His face, his lower face at least, was now stuck in a eternal ears-splitting grin. He could still show emotion with his eyes but his mouth would make him look like a smiling creep 24/7. If he tried to not smile, it would cause him extreme pain and he sighed in annoyance as he clenched his hands on top of his desk in anger before he looked at his check and saw that it was worth eighty-one dollars. He then looked at his "retirement" check and his eyes widened before he fell backwards and hit the floor.

$60,000 (2)

* * *

Eleven Years Later; Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria...

[The Living Tombstone- Five Nights at Freddy's Song] (3)

The previous location had finally been closed down and a new location had finally been opened and was doing rather well, aside from Golden Freddy's constant malfunctioning. One day he'd be fine, the next his songs would be so distorted you couldn't understand a single word he said. The Management was completely unsure on what the problem was and just put him in storage until they got someone to take a look at him. The big blue jack-in-the-box they had brought back into the open as they thought it was safe again and they even brought the music box that came with it out too. Nobody really understood why but they just did, of course the jack-in-the-box's occupant usually stayed inside the box during the day shift and most of the night shift.

The only time the occupant came out was when some guy tried to rob the place. He was...taken care of by the occupant. The Management denied everything about the guy breaking into the place and had the carpets cleaned and the floors bleached and they also got rid of the smaller jack-in-the-box containing the robber's mutilated corpse. They quickly put the blue jack-in-the-box back into storage.

Logan, Sara, Buzz, and Luke had taken to going by the stage names their new bodies had. Logan became Freddy Fazbear, Sara became Chica the Chicken, Buzz had become Bonnie Bunnie and Luke had become Foxy the Pirate.

They kind of enjoyed doing the shows because now they had more friends than they did before but they felt empty as they could never go home and they were kind of forced to play the same songs over and over and over...and over...every day...

They never let it show during the day though as they were supposed to be "lifeless animatronics" according to some of the staff members. They would pull pranks on the staff members when they weren't looking though. Of course, the staff would freak out but not by much when they were pranked.

Little did the four know that Golden Freddy was slowly losing himself. He was slowly being taken over by a darker personality that had been created when he had seen the four get killed. Of course...little details take time to get out of control...

[End song]

* * *

Tim? He had quit the restaurant business and bounced around on jobs because of his purple skin and eternal smile. He had fixed his guard hat to have a visor to hide his eyes and 95% of the scar over his left eye after he removed the Fazbear Entertainment badge from it. He had actually did pretty well as a restaurant waiter until he quit the job because he couldn't deal with people calling him a freak because of his purple skin and constant smiling all the time. Eventually, he landed a job as a cybernetics test subject.

* * *

**END CHAPTER**

Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to read, review, follow and/or favorite.

(1) Goldy = Golden Freddy

(2) Isn't the company nice? Meant as a joke. Do not take it seriously people.

(3) I do _**NOT**_ own the song. Thanks goes to The Living Tombstone for making an awesome song but did he have to make it so catchy? It's easy for it to get stuck in the head. It's still a great song though and frankly, it fit the scene there.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Notes: Nothing new.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria; Night...

Foxy is seen sitting against the wall in Pirate's Cove, the curtain closed and his one visible eye is dull in color. Something...had made him kill a person today. He had fought it, trying to get the person to notice something was wrong but...the guy was too dense...his throat had been ripped open by Foxy's hook and his place had been shut down instantly and he had been quiet ever since, his eyes showing no emotion as the shock still hadn't worn off.

"Why did they make my hook actually out of sharp metal? Seriously! Dumbest move ever! The people who made Foxy were dumb!" muttered Foxy to himself as he looked at his bloody hook and then smashed it against a nearby wall, the impact not even leading a dent in either the wall or the hook and he sighed before he put his head on his knees. His ear twitched when he heard heavy footsteps walk towards the curtains but he remained where he was.

"Foxy?" said Freddy pushing the curtains open and looking into the closed down Pirate Cove stage.

"Hey." muttered Foxy, not looking at his brother.

"What happened? I know you didn't do that."

"I...I don't know...something...something made me do it..."

[Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Theme- Music Box]

"What's that?" said Foxy getting up slowly and looking around.

"Sounds like that music box Goldy told us about." said Freddy before the Marionette walks (1) into view. Outside of his box, his feet look almost like dragon feet, but entirely black with three white stripes near the ankles. He easily towers over all of them and on his shoulders, he has two white stripes. On his wrists is a single white stripe and he has three black claws.

**(Okay, question: do I need to describe the Marionette's [The Puppet's] face? I ask because I'm sure everyone knows the Marionette's face right? If not...look up "The Puppet from Five Nights at Freddy's 2" please)**

"What's he doing out of his box?" said Foxy raising an eyebrow.

"What? I can't have a look around at the new place again?" said the Marionette, tilting his head to the side, his voice distorted and dark.

"Um..."

"Cat got your tongue?"

"Can you stop smiling?" said Freddy frowning a bit.

"Oh...my mask too disturbing?" said the Marionette as he removed his mask to reveal purple eyes with red swirls in them and a smile filled with razor sharp teeth. Foxy jumps into Freddy's arms at the sight and the Marionette chuckles as he places his mask back on.

"Y-y-y-y-you look better with the mask on!" stammered Freddy and Foxy in fright at the same time, Freddy's knees knocking.

"You kids need to toughen up." said the Marionette poking Freddy in the nose, causing it to honk and Freddy drops Foxy before swatting away the Marionette's hand and the Marionette frowns and tilts his head, "What? Don't like me?"

No. Just don't poke me in the nose. It feels weird." said Freddy rubbing his nose before...

"Poke."

The Marionette poked him in the nose again and Freddy narrows his eyes.

"Wow. Can't have a little fun can you?" said the Marionette.

"Just stop." said Freddy shaking his head.

"Alright." said the Marionette shrugging and turning to leave before he quickly spun around and roared in the two's faces, causing them to jump and hit their heads on the ceiling. The Marionette laughs before he disappears and the Music Box stops playing.

"What's his problem?" said Foxy rubbing his head as he stood up.

"I don't know. He's...odd." said Freddy also rubbing his head before the two freeze when they see a flashlight coming their way and the night guard walks past them.

"Did he just get here?" whispered Foxy.

"I think so. Not sure. Never heard the front door open." whispered Freddy back as the two remained motionless and the guard walks right by them again before walking into the office and closing the doors.

"Wow, naïve isn't he?" said Freddy and Foxy nods.

"I think we need to be a bit more careful with him around." said Freddy and the two begin to move out of the nearby camera's field of view before the green signal light turns on and they freeze, looking at the camera and the guard shows really no emotion as he looks at them through the camera before he switches away from that camera.

"Okay, that guy is really dense." said Foxy before they quickly moved to the backstage area behind the stage, Bonnie and Chica already back there. Bonnie is seen working on his guitar and Chica is seen looking at the camera to make sure it doesn't catch them off guard.

"This is boring." said Bonnie as he finished up working on his guitar and set it aside.

"What do you suggest we do?" said Freddy crossing his arms.

"Well...we already play pranks on the dayshift workers, why not the nightshift workers?"

"That's...actually not a bad idea...they do let us walk around a bit during the day but mostly at night...we need to have some fun when we can...this is boring..." said Foxy getting up before he used one of Freddy's spare suits to clean off his bloody hook.

"HEY!"

"Oh pipe down. It's just a little blood. They'll wash it off." said Foxy nonchalantly waving his hook in the air before accidentally catching Bonnie's face and ripping it off. Foxy's jaw drops and Bonnie's endoskeletal eyes turn red and he gets up and Foxy chuckles nervously.

"Come on Bonnie. It...it was an accident. You know that right? Right? said Foxy before he began backing away as the angry bunny animatronic advanced on him before Foxy took off running from the angry Bonnie.

*SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-!*

* * *

**END CHAPTER**

Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to read, review, follow and/or favorite.

(1) My _**VERSION**_ of the Marionette. Remember, this story is non-canonical to the actual FNAF (Five Night's at Freddy's) series.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Notes: Nothing new.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Next Night...

One of the maintenance workers is seen working on Bonnie's face and is grumbling angrily under his breath he had gotten the shorter stick to see who stayed behind to work on the animatronics that night. During the day, they had seen that Bonnie's face had been removed and found the ripped off face on Foxy's hook, said Foxy almost mirroring The Mangle when she had been operational. Of course, they had fixed Foxy without a care but they had decided to see who stayed behind to fix the animatronic's face and well...he had lost and was grumbling angrily as worked to reattach Bonnie's face.

"Stupid fox..." muttered the worker under his breath before Freddy's hand with the microphone in it hit him on the head and it made his head ring with the feedback and he clutched his head in pain and Freddy laughed at him slightly, "Dumb bear..."

Freddy hit him again, earning more feedback. The worker glared at Freddy and Freddy looks at him with his eye. The worker is about to insult Freddy some more when a dark laugh fills the air along with killing intent and he slowly turns around to see Golden Freddy looking at him, the golden bear's eyes black with red pupils.

"Hey kids, what happens when you stuff a night guard into a animatronic costume?" said Golden Freddy, his voice dark and evil sounding unlike it usually sounding like a deeper version of Freddy's voice.

"Psst! Hey Freddy, that's not that Goldy we know." whispered Chica quietly to Freddy and slowly nods.

"Hey kids! We have an impostor in our mist! Run to the nearest safe area!" said Freddy like he was talking to kids.

"I don't know what's going on but I'm listening to the stupid bear." said the worker before he ran towards the security office and once he's out of sight, the three climb off the stage and advance on Golden Freddy.

"You three think you can turn on me? I saved your lives." snarled Goldy.

"You're not the Goldy we know." said Bonnie cracking his knuckles.

"You mean the soft-hearted wimp? Sorry, he's gone now."

"What did you do with him?" snarled Chica.

"Kicked him out, if you will." said Goldy looking at his claws nonchalantly.

"Well, we're going to kick you out, if you catch my drift." said Freddy batting his free hand with his microphone as he narrowed his eyes at the dark-eyed Golden Freddy.

The three take a single step towards him before they freeze up and their eyes turn black with small white pupils before they change back to their normal colors and they clutch their heads.

"You can't lay a hand on me, I own you little brats, I saved your pathetic little lives." said Golden Freddy and Freddy begins walking towards him, one of his eyes is its normal blue while the other is black with a white pupil. Freddy grabs Golden Freddy by his blue bow tie before freezing up and his jaw hangs open, both of his eyes are now black with white pupils. Bonnie and Chica are frozen in place, their eyes also black with white pupils. Golden Freddy laughs before he hears rapid footsteps and barely dodges a hook swung at him by an angry Foxy, his normally hidden eye is now visible and its black with a red pupil while his red eye is glowing brightly and he swings at Golden Freddy again and the golden bear dodges again, this time catching Foxy's arm as it passes by.

Foxy swings with his free hand, catching Goldy across the chest with his claws causing him to stagger back while also ripping some "fur" off of Foxy's arm.

"Stupid fox." snarled Goldy before he swung his own claws, ripping open Foxy's chest and revealing the endoskeleton ribcage inside and Foxy stumbles back before he roars at Goldy and charges him only for Goldy to grab him and throw him on top of a table, smashing it due to Foxy's weight (1). Foxy begins to get up only for Goldy to slam his hands against Foxy's ears, causing them to ring and Foxy to clutch his head in pain, closing both his eyes due to the pain. Goldy then kicks Foxy through another table and slowly advances on the downed animatronic fox before grabbing him by the neck and he glares at the fox before jumping back as Foxy lunged at him, jaws wide open.

Foxy snaps his jaws close, missing Goldy's face by an inch before he swings with his hook cutting Goldy's ear off and the gold bear grabs Foxy by his jaws and lifts him off the ground before he begins to pull the jaws apart and Foxy tries to break free of Goldy's grasp with no success.

The sound of servos breaking is heard along with the equivalent of a scream of pain from a animatronic and Foxy is thrown against a wall, hard and he falls to the ground. Goldy gets ready to finish him off when he begins to hear radio static above and he looks up before he catches the jaws of a white animatronic fox head.

"How are you still here?!" snarled Goldy to Mangle before she began spinning her head around rapidly, lifting Goldy off the ground before he loses his grip on her jaws and he goes flying into the backstage room where a loud crash is heard. Mangle snorts before looking at the three frozen animatronics and the badly damaged animatronic and decides to check on the frozen ones and she moves across the ceiling before lowering her head to look at them and waves a foot in Freddy's face to get no response. Her second head looks at Bonnie, getting no response from him either.

Freddy suddenly grabs Mangle by the head and slams her onto the ground, causing her heads to ring before she's punted across the room and crashes into a wall, her servos sparking wildly from the impact.

The three advance on Foxy who is slowly getting up before he's sent to ground by a punch from Freddy and the three proceed to beat on him until he's barely operational and they then toss him into Pirate Cove in a heap, his servos sparking wildly and his jaws being broken. The three close the curtains and head towards the security office where the maintenance worker is seen pounding on the door to the office.

"Steve! Open up! Let me in! Open the door you jackass!" yelled the worker to Steve who is seen leaning back in his chair, listening to heavy rock through his headphones, oblivious to the worker.

[Five Night's at Freddy's Theme- Toreador March]

The worker tenses before he turns to look at the three animatronics staring at him with black eyes that have small white pupils. He backs up against the wall slowly before...

*SCREEEEEEEEEEEEECH!*

* * *

5AM; Security Office...

The office is empty but blood is seen on the floor leading out of the room...

*Phone Rings x3, picks up*

"Hello? He...hello? Um...if you're hearing this...close the place down. One...one of the animatronics...has gone...berserk...he...he's infected the other three with some kind of virus or something, not sure...if they see anyone at night...they're in danger...um...please listen to me...it's...urgent...please...don't delete this message..." came a deeper version of Freddy's voice over the phone before a hand presses the delete button on the recording machine.

"Message deleted." said the robotic voice on the machine.

* * *

**END CHAPTER**

Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to read, review, follow, and/or favorite.

(1)I believe being made out of entirely metal would make you heavy.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Notes: Nothing new.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Next Night; Pirate Cove...(1)

Foxy is seen sitting against the wall of his stage, his lower jaw hanging awkwardly to one side and clenches his claws angrily before he looks up to see Freddy standing over.

"Foxy...I..." began Freddy before he jumped back from Foxy's hook swinging at him.

"Stow it ye backstabbin' landlubber." snarled Foxy, his voice sounding more like his day accent and Freddy's mouth drops.

"Foxy, your voice box...it's broken..."

"So what if it be? I'm surprised I'm still workin' after ye and yer two mutinous crew members beat me last night!"

"Foxy...we weren't in control..."

"Oh, that be rich! Why should I believe ya? I'm yer brother for Pete's sake! If I was important to ye, no voodoo hocus pocus could control ya! Last night showed me that I was just a big waste of flesh to ya!"

"Would you let me explain?" said Freddy before he found a cutlass pointed at him, a real cutlass, not a fake stage prop, "Is...is that real?"

"Aye, it be real and if ye don't get off me ship within the next three seconds, I'm goin' ta gut ya like the mutinous pig ye be!" snarled Foxy, his one visible eye glowing a bright red.

"I'm trying to apologize and you're pushing me away like I'm the bad guy!"

"Maybe I need to! A pirate is only as good as those he can trust and I can't trust any of ya filthy landlubbers! I trusted you and those other two varmints and I got backstabbed for it!"

"We weren't in control!"

"A brotherly bond should stronger than some hocus pocus mumbo jumbo!"

"Would you listen to me?!"

"Get off me ship. Now." snarled Foxy, barring his teeth at Freddy as he pointed the cutlass at him, "And tell that rabbit and chicken that if I catch either of them on me ship, I'll make the rabbit into fricassee and I'll cut off the chicken's head to watch her run around the place without her head!"

Freddy lowered his head in sadness before he got off the Pirate Cove stage and headed back to the Main Stage slowly. Foxy closes the curtains to his area with a huff before slamming the cutlass into the floor of the stage and sitting against the wall angrily, his red eye glowing brightly still before he sees a red gem hovering in front of him. It looks like a ruby and he becomes entranced by it. He watches it leave and he follows the ruby-like gem, leaving his stage until he finds himself in the Parts/Services Room and a black claw wraps around the ruby and he finds himself looking at the Marionette.

The Marionette points to the security office with a claw.

"Warn them..." says the Marionette, his voice dark and distorted before he points to the Main Stage where the three are standing, frozen, "...about them."

A image of Foxy's masked killer appears in front of his face and Foxy shoots awake in his stage area and he looks around before he gets up and looks out through the curtain, noticing that the camera looking at his stage is offline. He looks around and sees that Chica is missing from the Main Stage. Foxy steps out off the Pirate Cove stage and gets ready to head to the Security office before he hears dark laughter and he sees Golden Freddy looking at him angrily before he hears Freddy's laugh and Foxy takes off running for the office, shooting down the west hallway like a bat out of hell. He nears the office doorway only for it to close in his face and he bangs on the door twice before Freddy grabs him by the neck and Foxy's eye that is usually hidden by his eye-patch becomes visible and he snarls before he spins around and punches Freddy with his claws, sending the brown bear reeling.

Foxy charges Freddy only to get hit by Freddy's hand holding his microphone earning whiny feedback from the impact and Foxy looks at Freddy angrily before he lunges for Freddy's face only to receive a purple foot to the face sending him towards the main stage across the floor. Foxy gets up slowly before he's kicked by a yellow foot, knocking him back onto the floor.

Foxy looks up to see a overhead slam heading for his face and he rolls out of the way before getting to his feet and he snarls at the three possessed animatronics before he charges them and swings with his hook at them.

After a couple minutes, Foxy is thrown to the floor, his servos sparking wildly and parts of his tail's fur is now missing and he slowly gets up before Golden Freddy grabs him by the throat and lifts him to being eye-level.

"I'm going to make sure you can't interfere anymore." said Evil Goldy narrowing his eyes as he grabbed Foxy's motor box, which would equate to being his heart, "Any last words?"

"Yeah...let's see how ye like havin' yer jaws broken ya filthy swab!" snarled Foxy before he grabbed Golden Freddy's jaws.

*ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAR!*(2)

A loud breaking noise is heard as Golden Freddy's jaws are broken apart before Foxy breaks Golden Freddy's grip on his neck and runs behind the gold bear and uses his hook to slice through a ton of wires in his back and Goldy falls onto his face, paralyzed.

"W...what did...you do...?" said Evil Goldy in surprise as he finds that he can't use his arms and Foxy is looking down at him angrily. Foxy barely dodges a punch thrown at him by Freddy only to get kicked by Bonnie sending him flying back into a wall and he slowly gets up before dodging a kick from Chica, her foot going through the wall and it gets stuck forcing her to concentrate on removing it from the wall.

Foxy snarls before he grabs Bonnie by the arm and breaks its servo at the elbow, rendering it useless before Bonnie kicks him in the stomach sending him flying onto a table and breaking it from the impact. Bonnie advances on the downed Foxy before he gets hit in the face with a chair, breaking the chair from the impact and knocking Bonnie's face off and Foxy's eyes widen before Bonnie deactivates. Foxy pokes Bonnie in the chest and the purple rabbit falls with a metallic thud to the floor.

Foxy looks around for Freddy before he hears movement coming towards him and he then sees Chica lunging for his face and he throws his hand up to defend his face and she chomps down on his hand and yanks away, ripping his claws off and he "screams" in pain before backing away and looking at his stump of a hand and he snarls before he looks confused as his fingers got caught in Chica's jaw servos and her head is smoking heavily as the jaw servos spark wildly before a loud popping noise is heard and she deactivates as well, leaving only Freddy.

Foxy looks around before the few lights that are on go off and Freddy's blue eyes begin to flash in the darkness, his mouth is also seen as his eyes flash.

[Five Nights at Freddy's Theme- Toreador March]

Foxy gets ready to fight back before...

[6AM CHIME]

The two freeze up and the lights come back on.

The Marionette walks into view and over to the struggling Golden Freddy before the Marionette grabs him by the leg and begins dragging him into the backstage room before opening a hidden door and walking down towards the generator room of the building. The Marionette then slams Golden Freddy onto the floor before breaking the gold bear's voice box and then leaving.

The night guard leaves his office and notices the damages and panics slightly before he slowly moves the animatronics back into their proper places, puts Bonnie's face back on, closes the Pirate Cove curtains and hides the oversized hole in the wall with a paper plate doll that was colored purple. The guy proceeds to forcibly- and poorly- remove Foxy's hand from Chica's jaw servos and ends up tearing the fur off the hand and he throws it into the Pirate Cove stage without looking and he quickly leaves before any dayshift workers come in.

Foxy picks up his hand and reattaches the mangled thing before working on bending the twisted metal fingers back into place and after a few minutes, they're back to normal but he growls at the three on stage as the day begins to wind up and it appears as if nothing happened, aside from the mystery as to why more tables were broken.

The owner of the restaurant docks the damages from the night guard's pay and is really angered when he accidentally finds the hole in the wall covered by the paper plated doll and docks the guy's pay even more and tears some of his own hair off before he just takes a deep breath and proceeds to yell at the closest unfortunate worker; a guy with long red hair, a red goatee and yellow eyes.

* * *

**END CHAPTER**

Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to read, review, follow and/or favorite.

(1) I can't think of really good ideas for day scenes.

(2) Imagine Golden Freddy's Jumpscare sound from Five Nights at Freddy's 1


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Notes: Nothing new.

* * *

**Chapter 9**

After several months of night security guards disappearing, roughly amounting to 120 guards in total and roughly twenty-five different lawsuits, Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria was finally closed down but...not all of the systems were shut down. The power for the facility still coursed through the power lines and its generator, the phone lines were still connected and the security systems were still intact. Lastly...none of the animatronics were shut down.

After seven weeks since the place had shut down, Foxy was finally taken over by Evil Goldy but Foxy became the most unstable animatronic as he would violently twitch every now and then, like he was fighting the control with little to no success. He would move without Evil Goldy telling him which irritated the gold bear to no end and every now and then, his control on the animatronic pirate fox would sleep but Foxy never did anything to fight back, like he had given up on living.

As night begins to fall, a bad storm rolls in and we go to someone who hasn't been mentioned for a bit...

Tim's House...

Tim is seen at his desk in his house, his head in his hands. He had recently been fired from his current job because he had refused to be a cryogenics test subject. Apparently, his contract with the place had forgot to mention "no free will allowed". Luckily, they hadn't decided to reclaim their cybernetics from him but he felt more like a machine than a human with all the cybernetics jammed in him. One that set him on edge, was the Heart Starter cybernetic. It was designed to aid a heart attack victim by getting the heart to beat again. He wondered why they had given that to him of all the stuff they could have. He didn't have a say in what they gave him, so he didn't know of every cybernetic implant they had given him although he did know that one was a strength implant; he could punch through five cinderblocks! He massaged his hand as that memory was still fresh in his mind and on his battered hand.

He looked out the window near his desk and sighed as it continued to rain. He holds his head as he feels a headache begin to come on before he jumps upon hearing his phone rings before he sighs and picks it up.

"Hello?" said Tim dimly, not really caring for someone having his number.

"Hey Tim! Glad to hear your voice again!" came the voice he had heard the day he had worn Golden Freddy's suit and Tim's eyes narrowed.

"Who are you?" said Tim, his voice defensive.

"Ah come on Tim. You know me man."

"No. I don't. If this is some sick prank, I'm calling the police. Heck, how do you even have my number?"

"Tim...it's me." said the voice changing to a deeper version of Freddy Fazbear's voice and Tim's eyes widen.

"Goldy? But...but...how? The place is closed down and you're an animatronic..."

"I was a very human-like animatronic and they didn't shut off the power or disconnect the phone lines..."

"Why have you called me?"

"I need your help."

"With what?"

"Dealing with my body."

"What do you mean?"

"Tim, I'm stuck in the phone lines of the place. When I witnessed that guy kill those kids...something dark began to grow within me. It kicked me out of my body..."

"Why should I return to that place?"

"Tim, the kids are still alive."

"WHAT?!"

"Their bodies died...but not their souls. We placed them inside the Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie the Bunnie, Chica the Chicken, and Foxy the Pirate Fox animatronics."

"We?"

"Me and another animatronic. Look, I need your help freeing them. My evil self is holding them against their will, making them do terrible stuff. You heard of those missing persons reports right?"

"Yeah."

"He's the cause."

"What does this have to do with me?"

"I need you to help me break his hold over them. I have two others who are going to help but I need a third."

"How do I get into the place? It's boarded up."

"Try the ventilation system. Those vents lead into the Part/Services Room. Safest way anyway. I'm sorry, but we can't wait. Please hurry."

Tim is about to say something but a click is heard followed by a dial tone and he hangs up and sighs before he sees a photo of him and the four kids and his eyes narrow before he picks up his combat knife and its sheathe and puts them on. He then grabs his guard uniform and puts on his hat and heads out the door and walks through the rain towards the Pizzeria.

* * *

1 Hour Later...

After scaling a drain pipe with some difficulty, Tim finds a ventilation crating and opens it up, finding that the fan inside no longer works as its bolt had been loosened and he narrows his eyes at it before removing the fan and climbing in through the vents.

After making a wrong turn into a dead-end, he finds himself over the Parts/Services Room and he kicks the vent grating off and begins lowering himself into the room before finding that the drop is bit higher than he thought but he loses his grip and he expects to wind up with a broken neck only to find something catch him by his shirt collar, choking him a bit but not by much. He looks to see Mangle had caught him by his shirt collar and he sighs in relief and the mangled fox animatronic lowers him to the ground.

She releases him and Tim pats her on the head and she tries to say something only for it to sound like garbled static and he shrugs not knowing what she said.

[Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Theme- Pop Goes the Weasel]

Tim tenses before the Marionette pops out of the big blue box and walks over to Tim and Tim shrinks back as it looks down at him.

"Why so afraid?" said the Marionette calmly as he looked at Tim.

"Y-y-you kind of freak me out." said Tim nervously, his permanent smile reflecting that nervousness.

"I freak everyone out." said the Marionette shrugging.

A Endoskeleton walks forward wearing a blue top hat and blue bow tie.

"Sorry, but I didn't have time to search for my spare suit. This is my spare endoskeleton." said the endoskeleton with Goldy's voice as he straightened his bow tie.

"Okay...why am I here?" said Tim slowly, unsure about the situation.

"We need to fight our way to my old body and destroy it." said Endo-Goldy (1) narrowing his eyes in anger.

"Why am I here then? You three stand a better chance than I do of getting to him."

"Because, it'd be three vs. five. Four vs. five is a bit better." said the Marionette.

"Fine. Let's just get this over with." said Tim before he removed his hat, revealing his green eyes and his scar, "I'm done with the hat."

Tim tossed the hat to the floor and rolled his shoulders before sighing.

"Alright, now I'm good. I don't care if they recognize me or not or if I die...I failed to protect them then...I'd deserve to die..." said Tim before he exited the room, the other three follow him.

Once outside of the Parts/Services Room, Tim grimaces at seeing the state of disrepair the place is in. Peeling paint, mold on the floors and walls...and horrendous stench fills the air, like decaying flesh.

Within moments, everything goes wrong as they're separated by a three way attack splitting Endo-Goldy, the Marionette, and Tim and Mangle into three separate groups dealing with a single animatronic.

Endo-Goldy narrows his eyes at Freddy as the later looks at him with a wide open jaw and "eyeless" eyes. Endo-Goldy is caught off guard when Freddy appears in front of him and rips his head off in a single move.

"Aw shit. Knew that going bare endoskeleton was a bad idea." muttered Goldy as he was now in the phone lines again.

A faceless Bonnie is seen on the ground, his endoskeletal eyes cross-eyed as the Marionette had just steamrolled him, literally, or maybe it was an illusion, Bonnie didn't know as he had just had his ass handed to him in two seconds flat.

With Tim and Mangle...Mangle had blocked Chica's attack but it had cost her her life, the possessed animatronic ripping the mangled fox animatronic apart like a wild animal leaving Tim to fend for himself. Tim had drawn his combat knife as soon as Mangle had pushed him out of the way and he looked sadly at the destroyed animatronic before looking at the possessed Chica, her eyes black with white pupils.

"So much for this going good." muttered Tim before he swung his combat knife at Chica only for her to catch his arm and break it with ease causing him to scream in pain and drop his combat knife before he's kicked through a table, it shattering upon impact and he hits the ground hard. He begins to slowly get up when the Marionette's mask is thrown at his feet and he finds himself surrounded by all five of the animatronics and Evil Goldy steps forward.

"Aw. Did your little plan not work?" sneered Evil Goldy- his voice heavily distorted yet still understandable despite the broken voice box- before he noticed Tim's smile and his eyes narrowed and he pointed at Tim, "Kill him! He's your killer!"

The four eyeless animatronics advanced on Tim and he got up and quickly ran for it. He began searching for a way out only to remember that all the exits were blocked but right now, all he cared about was getting out of the place. Why had he agreed to come back anyway?! He shook that out of his head only to see a wall in front of his face. He quickly closed his eyes and expected a ton of pain only for him to hit the floor hard and he found himself in a hidden room with a deteriorated golden animatronic bunny suit nearby.

"I don't have much choice." muttered Tim under his breath as he got up and began to put the suit on before he put the head on and began trying to steady his breathing. Looking around at the inside, he saw a few spring-locks and he raised an eyebrow in confusion before his eyes widen upon remembering a bit of the Golden Freddy suit manual he had read about the spring-locks being extremely touchy. He heard a barely audible snap before...

Fifteen minutes later...

The four animatronics enter the room to find a bloody scene, the deteriorated golden animatronic suit has blood oozing out of it and green eyes are seen inside the suit's eye sockets, stuck in eternal surprise with its jaws closed shut firmly, forming a big ear-splitting smile. In its right hand is a bloodied photo and the four look at the body emotionlessly as Evil Goldy slowly walks in.

"Good. He killed himself." muttered Goldy before he notices Foxy walking towards the animatronic, "Stop moving you stupid fox!"

Foxy ignores him and picks up the picture, looking at it carefully before his hidden eye is revealed and his normally visible eye becomes red again.

"We...we killed...we killed our friend..." said Foxy in shock.

"Stop him!" snarled Evil Goldy pointing at Foxy and Freddy proceeds to grab his brother only for Foxy to shove the picture in his face and Freddy's eyes flicker from black-white pupils to blue before they stick to blue. Freddy looks at the body and gags.

The other two slowly break free of Evil Goldy's hold and they look at the dead body, their eyes actually beginning to water before they become angry and turn towards the retreating Evil Goldy before he's yanked back by his blue bow tie and Freddy growls.

"I saved you brats! I own you!" snarled Evil Goldy before Freddy choked him with his own blue bow tie.

"You...made us...kill...our...friend..." snarled Freddy angrily, killing intent lacing his voice.

The four advance on Evil Goldy and pained "screams" are heard from the evil gold bear before Foxy bites his head off and spits it across the room where Bonnie proceeds to use a emergency fire axe to smash it to pieces. The four then rip the suit apart, throwing chunks of it everywhere in the room before they rip the endoskeleton apart and Bonnie chops each piece into smaller pieces with the fire axe. Once there is nothing left to destroy, they stop and Bonnie drops the fire axe and they begin to cry before Freddy closes the eyes on the suit.

The four walk away before they remove their motor boxes from their chests, the boxes still connected to them by wires and they nod before crushing them and in a blinding flash of light, the suits fall lifelessly to the floor. Tears still staining the masks of the suits.

[Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Trailer Theme]

A light blue light emanates from the golden bunny suit's chest before it spazzes out and its eyes shoot open and a harsh, wheezy intake of breath is heard.

* * *

**END CHAPTER**

Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to read, review, follow and/or favorite.

Also, if you're wondering why the motor boxes being crushed killed them...I imagined them as the equivalent of a heart for a animatronic.


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Notes: Nothing new.

* * *

**Chapter 10: Night One**

Thirty years passed and the restaurant began to crumble away, keeping its dark secrets away from the day of light until...

* * *

Thirty Years Later, Fazbear's Fright: The Horror Attraction...

A man with long red hair, a red goatee and yellow eyes is seen sitting at his desk in the office in the place, some white beginning to show in his hair and goatee and he sighs before he jumps when his boss walks into the office.

"Hey man. Sorry bout spooking you. Place has that effect I guess right?" said his boss cheerily.

"Yeah...also, when do I get paid?" said the man raising an eyebrow.

"On Sunday. Okay, first things first. We found some more pictures, always nice. A Foxy head...could be a fake though. A few arcade machines, not sure if they still work and a old-school fan. Watch the fingers, it's metal. We also got these prototype gauntlets operational."

The man hands the red-haired man two gauntlets; one red, the other blue. He puts them on and looks them over.

"What are these for?" said the red-haired man raising an eyebrow.

"The blue one is for the system maintenance systems, the red is for the camera and audio systems." said the boss calmly.

"Alright. Does this mean I don't have to stay cooped up in the office the entire night?"

"Yeah! Do what you want but also test out the arcade machines and stuff, see if they work. Might help business when we finally get the place working incase some people can't handle a good scare. Also, I found this really old employee handbook, looked kind of fresh though, must have been a new edition." said the boss handing the man the booklet, "By the way, never got your name."

"Just call me Delirious." said Delirious smiling, revealing his teeth.

"Heh. You're going to fit in fine around here kid."

"I'm 70-years-old."

"You don't look it."

"Are we going to talk about my age or do you have other stuff to do?"

"Oh yeah! Got word that they found something at one of the old locations! Gonna go check it out tonight. See ya tomorrow man." said the boss before he left and Delirious sat down in his office chair and sighed before he pulled out a paddleball and began trying to work on it.

After failing multiple times to get past one hit with the paddleball, he threw it to the ground and got up and left the office to check the place out a bit.

[Aviators- Our Little Horror Story] (1)

As Delirious walks through the place, he chuckles to himself quietly. He was right, the old company never recovered and he got away with murdering four kids. The only one he knew that knew about what he had done, was his "partner" and that guy had disappeared thirty years ago and nothing was found pinning him to anything. Funny how the company had rehired him after he had "begged" for his job back.

He did wonder why that message wasn't supposed to be deleted but he always disobeyed what he was told when somebody said "don't" and he chuckled to himself as he remembered each day more and more tables would be smashed until the day it closed. The only time it wasn't funny was when his boss had yelled at him for no reason. That guy was sent to the bottom of a lake with cement shoes. He smiled at the memory of the guy's fear in his eyes before he was pushed into the lake.

He sighed before he picked up a paper plate doll that was colored purple before he snickered.

"Oh we made the place suffer didn't we. Too bad you're not around to see its legend now. Oh well. You'd probably cry those green eyes out wouldn't you? What a freak." said Delirious before he jumped upon hearing a clattering noise behind him and he looked to see a rusty combat knife on the ground. He walked over to it and picked it up, his yellow eyes narrowing as he looked at it.

"What's this doing here?" muttered Delirious to himself before he began hearing a distorted version of a music box play. Standing up, he checks the maintenance system gauntlet to see everything is operational but when he lowers it, he sees a ghost wearing a Freddy Fazbear mask glaring at him before it lunges at him and Delirious shoots awake, the ventilation alarm blaring in his ears.

He looks around, panting heavily, finding himself in the office and he resets the ventilation system quickly as he tries to catch his breath.

"Damn cheapskate. This place is a fire hazard waiting to happen. Going for too real pal." snarled Delirious to himself as he leaned back in his chair after finally calming down.

"What was with that dream anyway? Freaky shit when the ventilation fails..." muttered Delirious before he put his hand on the desk only to pull it back upon feeling something sharp graze his finger and he sees the rusty combat knife but then notices that only the hilt and the back part of the knife is rusty, not the blade itself and he sighs before he looks at the cut and its barely visible.

"Alright, that thing is a hazard." said Delirious picking it up carefully and opening a desk drawer and placing the knife in it before slamming the drawer shut, the sound of the drawer closing echoing throughout the place. He shudders at how that echo sounded before he sits back in his chair before he sees something out of the corner of his eye and he sees a blackened Balloon Boy staring at him with white pin-prick irises.

"What?" said Delirious before he blinked and BB was gone. Delirious shrugs before he turns to look forward only to have BB lunge at him, jaws wide open and everything goes black as he falls out of his chair.

Delirious feels someone shaking him before he shoots awake, panting heavily to see his boss standing over him with a quizzical look on his face.

"You alright man? I came in and you were passed out at the desk? Have a little too much to do?" joked the guy and Delirious shakes his head as he clutches it.

"No...not enough to do. I must have been put to sleep or something due to boredom." said Delirious rubbing his eyes, ignoring to mention his weird dreams.

"Well, I've got some great news! We finally found one..."

* * *

**END CHAPTER**

Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to read, review, follow, and/or favorite.

(1) I do _**NOT**_ own that song and frankly, I think it matches these next four chapters (three but its four if you include this one) due to its vibe. The song really helped with ideas for the next chapters. Freaky but its an awesome song anyway!

Also, do not expect _**DIRECT QUOTES** _from the Five Nights at Freddy's 3 game for the nights. Seriously, why would I take DIRECT quotes? This is a story, my story, and frankly, direct quotes would just be boring. Enjoy the diversity!


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Notes: Nothing new.

* * *

**Chapter 11: Night 2**

"What do you mean you found one?" said Delirious raising an eyebrow.

"We found one. A real one. We found an actual animatronic." said Delirious' boss, barely able to contain his excitement.

"Well? What's it look like?"

"How bout I show you tonight? Be more fitting anyway, plus, they're still brining it over. Just thought I'd be the one to tell you the good news. See you tonight man."

Delirious gets up and leaves the building, unaware of four ghosts wearing masks watching him as he leaves.

"He is coming..." said one of the ghosts in a hushed tone, the ghost wearing a Freddy mask.

"He will be back..." said another one, same hushed tone. This one wearing a Chica mask.

"He is angry..." said the fourth ghost, this one wearing a Foxy mask.

They disappear before anyone can see them.

* * *

11PM...

[Aviators- Our Little Horror Story] (1)

Delirious walks into the place and sees a few workers carting a deteriorated gold bunny animatronic into the center of the place, the bunny's mouth being heavily deteriorated to make it seem like it has a ear-splitting grin on its face. It's left eye seems to have a scar over it but that seems to be from years of disuse and disrepair. It's green eyes are wide open and bloodshot, giving it a creepy vibe.

"This guy was buried in one of the back rooms, which were strangely not on any of the maps for the place. We found it thanks to a guy who used to work on the buildings." said Delirious' boss as he put a arm on the guy's shoulder.

"Kind of creepy." said Delirious looking at it with uneasiness creeping up on him.

"Well, then he'll fit right in along with you. We also found a few other things."

"Like what?"

A few more workers bring in a empty Golden Freddy suit and one throws the Marionette's mask onto the ground, the mask landing near the empty suit's feet.

"A Golden Freddy suit, a mask belonging to that weird black thing in those drawings and ton of recordings. They're like...really old. Heck, I'm not sure if any of them work but that's your job I guess. Each night, check to see if they work and if they do, play them when we finally get the place opens when the customers are walking through the place. The tapes might freak them out. If they aren't scary...find something that might give people a good fright." said Delirious' boss calmly.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Oh, don't put the Golden Freddy suit on. It smells like Limburger Cheese. I feel bad for anyone who had to wear it actually."

_**(WARNING: DO NOT READ ON IF YOU HAVE EATEN RECENTLY!)**_

Delirious keeps himself from throwing up all over the floor, swallowing the bile in his mouth back down and sticking his tongue out as he looks sick from doing so.

"You alright man?" said the boss raising a eyebrow quizzically.

"Yeah...never liked Limburger Cheese." said Delirious calmly, massaging his throat slightly as he had also gotten some stomach acid in the bile.

"Well...good luck to ya. Oh! Try not to let the ventilation fail again dude. I'd hate to lose the only experienced worker due to suffocation!" said the boss chuckling before he left and Delirious rolls his eyes before he heads into his office and puts the gauntlets on and sighs in boredom.

He gets up and begins walking around the place to do at least...something aside from sitting in that office. He noticed that the place no longer made a echo of his footsteps although...he heard footsteps that didn't match his heading into the office. He shrugged it off and came to the Foxy head that had a light in its eye socket and he began looking it over.

He begins hearing radio static above him and he hesitantly looks up to see a blackened white animatronic fox head looking down at him before he gets ear raped by extremely loud static causing him to clutch his ears in pain before the white fox lunges at him, jaws wide open.

He shoots awake upon the ventilation alarm blaring in his ears and he finds himself in the office and he quickly resets the ventilation and audio systems before he feels blood coming from his left ear and he looks at it quizzically before his hand bumps a dust covered photo on his desk. He picks up the photo and finds that its actually a employee of the year plaque covered in thirty years worth of dust. Wiping the dust off, and coughing as some of the dust got in his nose before sneezing a bit, he looks at the plaque to see the year 1996 on it and a faded picture of Tim on it.

"You got employee of the year? Jeez...that's something...but it doesn't matter anymore." muttered Delirious before he shrugged and threw the plaque into the nearby trash bin and leaned back in his chair. He sat back up when he heard heavy feet slowly shuffling across the floor and he sees the Golden Freddy suit slowly limp through his field of view in front of the office window.

"What the heck?" said Delirious in confusion at seeing the suit move by itself when it stops halfway across the window and ducks down before it pops up in front of his face...

*Golden Freddy Roar*

Delirious falls off his chair before he shoots awake and the ventilation alarm is blaring again. After resetting the ventilation again, he storms out of the office and to where the Golden Freddy suit should be, only to find that it's there, along with the deteriorated golden bunny animatronic and the mask, although the deteriorated animatronic is holding the mask. The deteriorated animatronic's green eyes suddenly turn to look at him and Delirious shrinks back before he looks at the robot closely and slowly reaches for it before a hand grabs his and stops him and he's about to defend himself before he realizes it's his boss.

"Don't touch. Can't you read?" said the boss pointing to a barely legible Rule poster, the only rule being legible completely is: "Do NOT touch Freddy Fazbear".

"This isn't Freddy Fazbear though." said Delirious raising an eyebrow.

"Still. Who knows? Maybe the animatronic is cursed like the old rumors say. Of course, he could just be a regular animatronic, who knows." said the boss shrugging and Delirious rolls his eyes before leaving. The animatronic's eyes watch him as he leaves before they narrow.

* * *

**END CHAPTER**

Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to read, review, follow, and/or favorite.

(1) Like I said in the last chapter, that song really fits.


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Notes: Nothing new.

* * *

**Chapter 12: Night 3**

11PM...

[Aviators- Our Little Horror Story]

Delirious walked into his office, confused as his boss hadn't greeted him yet. He sees a message was left for him and he presses the button.

"Hey man, sorry about not being there tonight but I wanted to see if I could find anymore animatronics at that place. After all, the more the merrier right? Anyway, same as the last two nights, keep an eye on the place, prevent fires, don't let the ventilation fail. Heh. Oh! We moved the Springtrap animatronic. We took to calling him that because one of the workers tried to open his mouth and well...the guy nearly lost his fingers the jaws snapped shut so quickly. Heh. We moved him to one of the other rooms, I can't remember which but he's in there. We activated his free-roam feature so try to keep an eye on him alright? Don't need him damaging himself before the place opens right? Well, I better let you get to it man. Good luck!"

Delirious rolls his eyes as the message ends and he picks up one of the old tapes and presses the play button and sits back.

"Hello and welcome to your new job at Fredbear's Family Diner (1). Over the next several days, we will be covering how to efficiently operate the Spring-Bonnie suit should a malfunction in the animatronic design occur. We also be covering the fact that you people need to stop eating Limburger Cheese while wearing the Golden Freddy suit! It's going to stain it with that smell! When that happens, don't come crying to me when you have to deal with that stench! Anyway...the Spring-bonnie suit has two modes of use: the default mode, the animatronic doing the things it has been programmed to do but since that part has malfunctioned, we will be covering the manual mode.

To engage manual mode, you must use the crank-shaft provided by the manufacturer. Turn the crank-shaft until the animatronic parts are tightly compressed against the sides of the suit before climbing inside but do so slowly, too quick of movement could result in spring-lock failure. The spring-locks keep the animatronic parts from decompressing while in manual mode and need to have a weekly checkup to ensure that they are working properly. Failure to do so could have horrific consequences.

Remember to smile, as you are the new face of Fredbear's Family Diner. Tomorrow, we will be covering operation of the suit more in-depth. Please read the manual to help you get more acquainted with the layout of the diner." came a rather deep voice from the recording before it ended and Delirious sighed in boredom.

"Oh joy. I get to find out more about the old restaurant's history with these recordings..." muttered Delirious before he checked the monitors with his gauntlet to see the Springtrap animatronic staring at him from the main entrance camera. The stare sending chills up his spine. He quickly switches to another room only to see the Marionette's mask blocking the camera's view. He lowers the monitor to go remove the mask before he sees a black face blocking HIS field of view. The face has purple eyes with red swirls and a tooth-filled smile. A distorted version of the Music Box plays as the face blocks his view, creeping him out to no end.

He closes his eyes and when he looks again, his throat gets ripped open by three black claws and he shoots awake from the ventilation alarm blaring in his ears and he quickly goes to reset it to find that all three systems have failed and he quickly resets them as he tries to get his pounding heart to calm down. When he looks up, he sees a small photo in front of him and he picks it up, noticing that dried blood covers it.

Due to how faded the photo is, he can barely make out Tim and the four kids that he had been friends with and Delirious smiles evilly.

"Too bad those kids listened to you like they did. They'd still be alive if you hadn't sent them to me whether on purpose or by accident. No matter your intentions...you're still guilty of being a murderer despite having tried to save at least one of the little brats." said Delirious, snarling the last part as the last kid dressed up like a stupid pirate had been extremely fast and almost uncatchable...until he caught the back of the kid's shirt. Delirious chuckled to himself before he heard tapping on the office's window causing him to jump out of his seat before he looks to see the Springtrap animatronic looking at him through the window.

"Dumb piece of shit." muttered Delirious as he sat back down, the animatronic watching him as he moves with unblinking bloodshot eyes. The eyes freaked the hell out of him but he ignored them before he started throwing pencils at the ceiling. After a bit, Springtrap disappears and Delirious looks to see where the animatronic went before it pops up in his face and roars in his face, its jaws opening to reveal...

Delirious shoots awake as the ventilation alarms are blaring in his ears again and he resets the error in anger before he looks around to see nothing has changed and he growls before he gets up and grabs a crowbar and heads to find the animatronic.

After searching for a bit, he finds the animatronic in the arcade room, looking at an old skeeball machine before it turns to look at him.

"Alright you piece of trash, leave me alone while I work." snarled Delirious batting the crowbar in his hand.

"Why...did you come back to this place?" said Springtrap, its voice heavily distorted and its voice fluctuates in pitch heavily.

"Like I'm going to pass up an easy two hundred dollars for working here for one week besides, I have pleasant memories of why the old restaurant closed down. Wait? Why am I telling a stupid animatronic anything? I must be going crazy if I'm talking to a dumb machine." said Delirious shaking his head before he walked away laughing unaware of Springtrap trying to remove its head, blood coming from its lower jaw and neck.

* * *

**END CHAPTER**

Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to read, review, follow and/or favorite.

(1) Reason for using Fredbear's Family Diner despite not knowing how the place fits into the story really well? It fit this story's idea plus it seemed the most likely part of the restaurant's timeline to fit in.


	13. Chapter 13

Author's Notes: Nothing new.

* * *

**Chapter 14: Night 4**

11PM...(1)

[Aviators- Our Little Horror Story]

Delirious sighed as he sat down in his chair and he looked to see a message from his boss was on the recording machine and he pressed the play button.

"Hey man, sorry I couldn't be there tonight but something's come up and I wanted to check it out. Um...did you touch any of the arcade machines last night? Two of them got switched around last night and since you were the only one there...ah, probably one of the workers did it without me knowing. Oh! The Springtrap animatronic was found with blood coming from his lower jaw and neck today...isn't that creepy? That'll help business when this place finally opens! Well, good luck and talk to ya in the morning!"

Delirious raised an eyebrow upon hearing that blood was coming from the animatronic's lower jaw and neck but shrugged it off before he picked up one of the tapes and pressed play.

"Hello and welcome to day two of our training session. Now, if you're familiar with the layout of the restaurant now, I'm sure you're wondering what the safe rooms are for right? Well, should a spring-lock failure occur, you are to head to the nearest safe room to safely bleed out or try to get help, whichever works. Yeah, they don't tell you this stuff when you sign up but hey, the suit hasn't failed yet so there's nothing to really worry about. Now, if the spring-locks malfunction from too quick of movement getting into the suit, you are to safely and steadily head towards the nearest safe room. Try to keep from screaming in pain as we do not want to ruin the customers' experience here at Fredbear's family diner. Also, I have been informed that breathing on the spring-locks can also result in spring-lock failure so try not to breath on them.

Failure to follow this new warning can result in horrific dismemberment, maiming, and/or death. If the spring-locks fail, be sure to smile even as you slowly bleed to death should you be unable to get help. We will continue more on this topic tomorrow." said the deep voice from before and Delirious grimaced slightly at the thought of a person being trapped in a suit before he smiled at imagining the screams from the person and chuckled softly.

Shrugging he digs through the pile of tapes before picking one up that read urgent and he pressed play.

"Attention faithful employees of Fredbear's Family Diner.

Due to multiple spring-lock failures with the Spring-Bonnie suit, we are removing him from service as he is considered a safety hazard by the higher ups and as such, will be put into storage and all safe rooms will be removed from the employee handbooks from this day onward. Do not mention the Spring-Bonnie suit, do not wear the Spring-Bonnie suit and do not let any customers find him. He is to be completely removed from the Fredbear Family Diner animatronic roster. Remove him from the...the...the Fredbear Family Diner posters. I'm sorry...I'm gonna miss him...

Remember...remember to smile...*crying is heard*..."

Delirious looks completely confused after listening to this tape before he throws it in the trash bin and when he looks outside the office window, he sees the Golden Freddy suit limping across the hall.

"Oh shit..." muttered Delirious as the suit disappeared from sight before it sprang up in front of him causing him to fall out of his chair.

*Golden Freddy Roar*

He shoots awake with the ventilation alarm blaring in his ears and he pulls on his hair in anger before he sees something move out of the corner of his eye and he looks to see a big blackened yellow chicken that reaches for him causing him to scream like a little girl before he wakes up again, the alarm blaring.

"GIVE ME A F**KING BREAK!" yelled Delirious before he put his head on his desk in annoyance and looked at the time slowly...

1PM

He began banging his head on the desk. After a few minutes, he slowly looks up, only to see Foxy, minus his hook, standing over him but he has a huge cutlass in his remaining hand.

"Oh no..." said Delirious before he was run through the heart by the cutlass and Foxy rips his head off with his jaws.

Delirious shoots awake once more, this time finding that the camera systems also failed. Delirious resets them only to have Balloon Boy appear in front of him causing Delirious to jump back, lose his footing and smash his head against the wall, knocking him out cold.

* * *

Delirious finds himself in a black room with only a single light overhead and a surgery tool cart wheels up next to him and he finds himself on his back and a tall black figure stands over him, the purple eyes with red swirls glaring down at him.

"You think you're safe...you think you have free will...I'm going to change that..." said the figure picking up a large roll of nylon and stretching it out as a black tentacle grabs a scalpel. The nylon becomes black as the figure begins cutting into Delirious' hand, earning pained screams from him.

* * *

Delirious is seen twitching on the floor before he shoots awake, heart pounding in his chest and he looks around before he sits against the office wall and holds his head, eyes wide as he begins hearing echoing laughter from his childhood...the torturing laughter...the laughter that makes him sick...

He is unaware of Springtrap watching him from the door leading into the office, bloodshot green eyes narrowed in anger. Its hands clenched tightly.

* * *

8AM...

The boss walks in expecting Delirious to either be asleep at the desk or awake and working and he yelps in surprise when he's slammed against a wall with surprising strength and he finds Delirious looking at him with bloodshot eyes, one of which twitches sporadically. His fist is raised back in defense but when he sees its his boss, he releases the man's neck tie and stumbles back, holding his head.

"Sorry..." muttered Delirious, his eyes wide.

"You alright man?" said the boss, raising an eyebrow.

"Hell no! This place is haunted! I've been kept awake all night and I've been scared stiff by hallucinations! It's like I'm asleep and awake at the same time when they happen! I don't know what's real anymore!" yelled Delirious yanking on his hair.

"So...are you quitting?"

"Hell yeah! No way am I staying ano-" began Delirious before his eyes dilated and he stood straight up.

"I changed my mind. I will stay another night. Good day sir." said Delirious in a slightly robotic tone before he turned and began walking away and his boss looks confused before shrugging.

As Delirious walks by a mirror, the Marionette, without his mask, is seen towering over Delirious with black strings extending from his claws. The black strings...are connected to Delirious.

[Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Theme- Pop Goes the Weasel]

* * *

**END CHAPTER**

Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to read, review, follow, and/or favorite.

(1) Sorry on the jump to the fourth night. Didn't have anything for the fourth morning.


	14. Chapter 14

Author's Notes: Nothing new.

* * *

**Chapter 14: Night 5**

11PM...

[DAGames- Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Song (It's Time to Die)] (1)

Delirious entered his office, not knowing why he came back but just kept his mouth shut as he was stressed enough. Some more white had come into his hair and he sighed before he noticed that there was no message for him from his boss and all the tapes were gone except one. He picked it up and pressed play and static is heard.

"Did you...think that you could escape? You have so much to answer for...you're not leaving..." came a dry and raspy voice that occasionally stops to take a deep wheezy intake of breath and Delirious looks confused before the voice continues, "You're confused...aren't you? You don't recognize my voice...but I recognize your face without a mask to hide it. You think that you can get away murder...karma's a bitch Scary. Look out your office window."

Delirious slowly looks out his office window to see the Springtrap animatronic holding a phone to his head, his eyes showing anger this time.

"This is a live message Scary...you're going to pay for killing those children...oh...I almost forgot...Happy Birthday..." said Springtrap before Golden Freddy popped up in front of Delirious and Delirious fell back off his chair and found that this time...he was awake and alarm is blaring loudly. He gets up and quickly resets the alarm and looks for Springtrap, only its gone. Delirious hesitantly looks around before he got up and exited the office, his nerves on edge.

"W-what did that thing mean?" muttered Delirious nervously as he looked around. He jumps when he hears a slight clattering noise before he takes off for the exit only to find it boarded up with wooden boards. He tries to pull them off the door but with no success. He grunts as he punches the wall before he sighs. He hears heavy footsteps coming towards him and he slowly turns around to see Springtrap glaring down at him.

"Do...you know who I am?" said Springtrap slowly as he glared down at Delirious.

"Heck no! I've never seen you before in my life!" snapped Delirious.

Springtrap grabs the sides of his head and begins pulling, a horrible flesh ripping sound emanates from his head as Springtrap slowly lifts up his upper jaw to reveal his real face and Delirious' backs up in horror. Tim's face, despite the years, looks like it did the day he died with a few animatronic parts sticking out of his flesh and his eyes no longer having eyelids. His scar is still visible along with his eternal ear-splitting smile.

"Remember me now?" said Tim leaning close to Delirious and the red-haired man backs up in fear, "You did this to me you know..."

"How did I do this to you?!"

"You killed my friends, their spirits were controlled, I got trapped in this suit after trying to free them...now...I failed to protect them...but I'm going to avenge them and finally lay their souls to rest." said Tim before he put the upper part of the Springtrap head back over his face, fresh blood leaking from the lower jaw and neck.

"Can't...can't we talk this over like civilized people? No need for anymore bloodshed right?" said Delirious before he pulled a claymore out of his hair and tried to decapitate Springtrap only for him to block with a cutlass.

"A claymore? In your hair? You're full of surprises...but so am I." said Springtrap before the spirit of Foxy appears behind Springtrap and in a flash, Delirious loses his sword arm in a spray of blood and he screams in pain as he clutches his shoulder stump and he falls to his knees in pain. He knows he's not dreaming this time as he can hear the ventilation alarms blaring and the bloodied cutlass is tossed aside and Springtrap lunges for him only for Delirious to go onto his back and kicks Springtrap into a wall. He gets up as fast as he can and runs for the office.

Once in the office, he finds that the door is a reinforced steel door and he slams it shut before locking it, his heart pounding in his chest in fear, the pain gone from his missing arm. He sees a First Aid station and he fumbles with the stuff inside it before he grabs some bandages and begins wrapping them around his shoulder stump but finds it impossible before a black clawed hand helps him out.

"Thanks." says Delirious once his shoulder stump is bandaged.

"You're welcome." says the Marionette before he disappears, his dark laughter echoing through the facility and Delirious jumps back in fear and sits against a wall, trying to block everything out.

2AM...

Delirious hasn't moved from his office in hours and has actually begun to doze off from blood loss but stays awake. He begins smelling smoke and he gets up to check the monitors only to see a small fire near the arcade room before it turns into a roaring blaze and each monitor he checks after shows the same thing, fire. He backs away from the monitor in fear before he sees the fire in front of his office and he begins to breath heavily, his heart begins to pound in his chest before he hears something bang on the steel door before it's ripped open and pushed aside, crushing it.

He backs up against the far wall as Springtrap walks in, carrying a bucket filled with a liquid of some kind.

"It's time..." begins Springtrap before he dumped the bucket on Delirious who sputtered as some of the stuff got in his mouth and he sniffs and its Kerosene. He then notices that Springtrap is also covered in the stuff and it holds up a match.

"...to die." finishes Springtrap as he strikes the match with his thumb and he is instantly a fireball. He reaches for Delirious and grabs him by the collar of his shirt and Delirious is engulfed in flames.

"Remember to smile..." said Springtrap before he released the screaming Delirious who tries to stop, drop, and roll but the flames have already engulfed him and he screams in unbearable agony as his hair doesn't help and he is just cooked alive and Springtrap leaves the office.

Springtrap walks through the flames of the horror attraction as it burns to the ground, the flames burning his flesh underneath the suit but he ignores the pain knowing that soon he can finally rest in peace. He enters a safe room unaffected by the blaze outside and a extinguisher system kicks in and puts him out but he ignores it as he lays on the floor and closes his eyes slowly, knowing that he inhaled too much smoke and his job as a cybernetics implant test subject hadn't given him anything for his lungs but he didn't care...he didn't want to live like this forever. His eyes soon close and everything goes black...

Inside the room, the empty Golden Freddy suit is seen holding the Marionette's mask, the suit slightly burned...

[End Song]

* * *

Tim opens his eyes to find himself in a white room and he sits up before feeling his face and finds that he no longer has his scar and he smiles normally in roughly fifty years before he feels hands on his shoulders and he looks to see his four friends looking at him, no longer are they wearing masks and he hugs them and they laugh before the room darkens on one side and the Springtrap suit appears and the five look at it confused, the four kids getting behind Tim like danger is approaching.

Suddenly a black chain latches onto Tim's left wrist and the chain came from the suit and it begins pulling him towards the suit and he tries to fight back. The four kids grab their friend and begin trying to help him break the chain's grasp before another one grabs his right wrist. A large golden gate appears on the white side of the room and it slowly opens before golden hands come out and grab the kids, trying to pull them into it. They fight back, wanting their friend to be with them even as a third chain grabs Tim's left ankle.

Chica/Sara is pulled into the gate after losing her grip on Tim and she disappears, the other three holding on even tighter as a fourth chain grabs Tim's other ankle.

Bonnie/Buzz is pulled in next after he was overwhelmed by the golden hands' numbers and he disappeared, the last two holding on with all their might as they tried to break the chains pulling on Tim. Their grip begins to loosen as the chains begin dragging Tim out of their reach but it doesn't help with the golden hands pulling on them in the opposite direction. A fifth chain wraps around Tim's waist and he keeps fighting it but it's a losing battle before Freddy/Logan gets pulled into the gates and disappears leaving only Foxy/Luke to help his friend.

A sixth chain wraps around Tim's neck before a seventh and eighth grab him by the shoulders and he notices that Foxy/Luke's grip is beginning to loosen but he keeps fighting even as the neck chain chokes him.

Foxy/Luke's grip suddenly slips and the two are pulled apart and both are dragged across the floor towards their respective destinations, both of them continuing to fight despite how hopeless it is. The two reach for each other but its no use and Tim is dragged into the Springtrap suit and as it closes up on him, blood flies from the suit as he's crushed by it once more and he falls to his knees and he feels his ear-splitting grin and scar come back under the Springtrap head. He reaches for Foxy/Luke as the kid is dragged into the golden gates and he disappears from sight. The gates slam shut and disappear and Tim's eyes water before he screams in anger, sadness and pain as he can never join them as the white world begins to dissolve and he begins twitching wildly and a light blue glow can be seen coming from his chest.

Chains appear on Springtrap's wrists and ankles and he looks at them with watering eyes before he closes them and looks down at the ground as the white room becomes nothing but blackness, the blue glow still emanating from his chest.

*Heart thudding*

* * *

**END CHAPTER**

Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to read, review, follow and/or favorite.

(1) I do NOT own this song. This song is awesome and it helped me come up with the ending for this before I even began writing this story! DAGames...AWESOME SONG YOU MADE!


	15. Chapter 15

Author's Notes: Nothing new.

* * *

**Chapter 15: Epilogue**

Day 6...

IT BURNS!

Local Horror Attraction based on old restaurant chain burns to the ground overnight. No signs of foul play although canisters of Kerosene were found at the site. A body was found but was burned beyond identification. Owner is dumbfounded as he claims his night worker was in a shaken yet sane mental condition when he had last seen him. Salvaged from the site were three bobble-heads, a mask, a empty suit, and one slightly burnt animatronic along with a few animatronic parts and masks. Efforts to recover more items are underway but the owner claims the place was a loss in the end as he had spent sixty thousand dollars digging through the old locations and with all the workers he hired.

Mysterious note found by owner

Owner claims to have found a note nailed to the ground outside the restaurant via a rusty combat knife with a sixty thousand check enclosed written by former employee Tim "the Purple Guy" of the Fazbear's Pizza chain. Owner will not disclose what the note said.

Owner plans to sell salvaged relics in a public auction

"The place was a loss for me but who knows? Maybe someone will have better luck with the place but I think I choose the wrong side of the place's history to honor. Anyway, two weeks from now, whatever's recovered will go up for auction as one big set. Would hate to separate the stuff. It has so much history don't ya know?"

* * *

Two Weeks Later...

A huge auction is taking place and the recovered relics from the horror attraction are up for sale for are currently being held in a tent nearby. Inside the tent, the Springtrap animatronic is seen laying on its side with the empty Golden Freddy suit nearby and the Marionette's mask in the suit's hands. A few empty masks are seen lining the southern wall of the tent along with a few spare parts and three bobble-heads are seen on a stand nearby.

Springtrap starts to twitch as a light blue glow emanates from its chest and its bloodshot green eyes open and a sharp wheezy intake of air is heard from the animatronic. The Golden Freddy suit's empty eye sockets glow a light blue and the recovered Music Box begins playing...as if wound by invisible hands...

* * *

**END**

**[FNAF 3- BAD Ending Theme]**

Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to read, review, follow and/or favorite.

I left this ending open. Why? Heh...I might have a sequel planned...might not...depends on what you, the readers, think.

Sorry on this chapter being short but sometimes...an epilogue is short.

Also...no _**DESTRUCTIVE**_ criticism such as hate, flame or generally hurtful reviews. I only accept _**CONSTRUCTIVE**_ criticism, meaning HELPFUL stuff. Also, don't say that Purple Guy's name is supposed to be "Vincent". That name is overused. Go with something new. Same goes for him being a good guy. Purple Guy being a bad guy constantly is boring and unoriginal actually given the canonical storyline and then you have to remember this...

THIS STORY IS NON-CANONICAL TO THE FNAF SERIES! It's an alternate version of my FNAF theory from Tails the Machine.

Oh...and for those wondering the timeline for this story: 1987 (not used but mentioned), 1996 (beginning parts of story), 2007 (after children were murdered), 2037 (thirty years after the final restaurant closed). Here's Tim's age going by that timeline: 1987- 12, 1996- 21, 2007- 33, 2037- 63.


End file.
